


The Trouble with Technology

by prettyapathetic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Danny's lack of technological knowledge leads to places he never thought it would.</p><p>Part one of three of a funny little thing I threw together after watching 1x19. Spoilers for that episode, but only minor ones. Starts off rated PG-13-ish, following parts go up from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trouble With Technology

_Hey Stud, what r u up 2 big boy?_

“What the hell?” Steve McGarrett gave his cell phone his best confused look. He’d been looking over some files about his father’s case when his phone had startled him, though the noise hadn’t startled him as much as the name that came up with the message.

“Wait, wait, what just happened? What did I just do?” The panic in Danny’s voice reached Steve and he couldn’t help but laugh quietly. He was having fun listening, at least for the moment.

“I don’t know, let me see.” It was Kono this time. There was a long pause, followed by what was unmistakeably Kono laughing. “You, you sent this? To _Steve_?” She gasped out the words between laughing fits.

“Stop, just stop,” Danny said, obviously trying to keep calm. “Just tell me how I can retract it or whatever.”

“Danny, you can’t. It’s a text message. He’s already got it,” she replied, still giggling.

Steve was having problems keeping his own laughter down, though through his amusement he couldn’t help but wonder exactly how exactly Danny had come to sending anyone a text like that.

As if she had read his thoughts, he suddenly heard Kono ask, “Why were you sending a text like that to anyone? Didn’t I make my point clear earlier?”

Steve couldn’t resist any longer. Schooling his face to betray the amusement he felt, he stood and went to the doorway. The almost comical panic on Danny’s face almost broke his exterior facade, but he furrowed his eyebrows and managed to keep his face straight.

“Ahem,” Steve cleared his throat obviously, getting both Danny and Kono’s attention. “You want to explain this?” he asked, holding up his phone and shaking it slightly.

Danny’s eyes almost popped out of his head and if Steve didn’t know better, he’d say the other man was blushing.

“No, no I really don’t,” Danny said plainly, shaking his head and motioning with his hands in a negative fashion. “I gotta go pick up Grace from school. I’ll see you guys later.” And with that Danny made a very hasty exit.

The second he was out of ear-shot, Steve took one look at Kono, who was still laughing, and broke down himself. “Stud? Big boy? What the hell was he up to?” Steve asked, obviously still very amused by the whole thing.

“It’s because I told him earlier that he was no good a flirting through texts. Why he sent something to _you_ , I have no idea,” she said, chuckling as she turned and walked away.

Steve laughed softly as she left and then went back into his office. “Well,” he said to himself, “two can play at that game.” He sat down at his desk again and started typing out a text of his own.


	2. Steak and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The message was sent and couldn't be retracted. Danny could tell that Steve was amused by his technological screw up, but what does Steve really want from Danny?
> 
> Part two of three of my Sexting Trilogy.

“Oh very funny,” Danny said to himself, sounding anything but amused. He glared down at the message on his phone. It stared back at him mockingly. Well, really it was Steve looking at him mockingly, he was just disguised as electronic words on his cell phone’s screen.

 _Oh Danno, u really need sexting lessons. Lucky 4 u, I already like u. I’m free tonight. Call me if u need help._

“Unbelievable,” Danny said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he read the text message again. He didn’t even know what sexting _was_ , though he was starting to get a pretty good idea. The rest of the team was never going to let him live this down.

With a sigh, he decided to clear this up once and for all. The last thing he needed was Steve finding out that there was some sort of truth behind the text. He hadn’t written it for Steve, or meant to send it; it really had been a complete mistake. He’d just been joking around with Kono after they’d broken the case. No, it wasn’t the actual incident itself that was a problem, but that there was an underlying truth to the whole thing.

Danny had never felt at home in Hawaii, not until after he joined 5-0 at least. It was sometime after that, Danny couldn’t quite remember exactly when, that he had started waking up sweating and hard, a gasp on his lips and Steve’s eyes fading from his mind with the rest of the dream. He didn’t like to think about it, and mostly convinced himself that it hadn’t really happened, just like he’d done with the incident with his college roommate freshman year.

That is, until that stupid text was accidentally sent. Quickly, before he could think any more on it, Danny hit his speed dial number for Steve and listened to the phone ring.

Steve picked up after only one ring, as if he’d been waiting for him to call. “ _Danno! Calling about those lessons?_ ” Steve greeted, his voice straight but obviously teasing at the same time.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Danny replied, rolling his eyes even though no one could see him.

“ _Can’t help it, Danno. After all, you’re the one that sent me that_ stunningly _romantic text._ ” The sarcasm was so think it almost oozed through the phone and yet, there was something else there under the sarcasm that oddly made Danny think of hope.

“All right, quit it, okay? I’m bad with technology. I miss the days when you actually had to call and talk to someone, or even just walk over to them and speak to them face to face, okay? Hell, I even miss getting a nice letter in the mail. What’s so wrong with that?”

“ _Okay Danny, calm down,_ ” Steve chuckled. “ _Look, why don’t I make it up to you. Come over and I’ll make us some dinner. I have a steak and some beer with your name all over it._ ”

Never one to pass up a good steak, Danny quickly agreed and headed out.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up in front of Steve’s place feeling oddly nervous. Danny had done plenty of embarrassing things in the past, but none of them had ever made him feel quite like this. “You’re being an idiot,” he said to himself. “It was nothing. It was an innocent mistake, he’s just been ribbing you. It’s fine.”

After about a minute, he managed to talk himself down and get out of the car. He did a knock and walk at the front door, calling out as he walked inside. “Hey McGarrett, where are you?”

“Out back!” Steve called back as Danny made his way through the house and out to the back yard where he found Steve lighting the barbeque.

Steve tossed him a beer, which he cracked immediately, taking a long pull on the bottle. Nothing quite like some alcohol to break the tension.

It was quiet for a moment, as Steve got the steaks going and Danny tried to get himself under control with a couple more swigs of beer. “You know I was just teasing, right? I’m not upset or anything, about the text.”

“Yeah, I know,” Danny replied, his voice quiet as he stared off into the sky. One thing he definitely liked about Hawaii was all the stars you could see at night.

“I mean, even if you’d been serious,” Steve continued. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Danny’s eyes immediately snapped down to meet Steve’s. That wasn’t something he’d expected to hear. He watched with a mix of awe and fear as Steve obviously checked him out. He stood frozen to the spot as his heart waged war with his mind.

“But you,” Danny stuttered and trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Danno.” Steve’s voice was soft, and yet it was as intense as his eyes.

“Oh,” was all Danny could say. He took another pull on his beer and was disappointed to find that he’d finished it. He felt his hand start to shake and he had the urge to bolt again.

Steve obviously noticed and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry. I’m not here to pressure you into anything. I just thought it was time I let you know.” There was something in his voice that told Danny that Steve had been suspecting something for awhile already.

Some of the tension went out of Danny then and he even managed a smile in return. Everything was going to be fine, he realized. There was no rush, no requirements, and no pressure. The ball was in his court, and he could play it as he saw fit.

Maybe his ‘sexting’ wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. AT THIS POINT THE RATING HAS CHANGED FROM TEEN AND UP TO EXPLICIT.
> 
> Sorry about that. I'm new around here and can't seem to figure out how to change the ratings for each chapter. If anyone knows how and can give me a hand, please let me know.
> 
> Summary: Turns out Danny's Sexting skills get him everything he could possibly want and maybe more.
> 
> Part three of my Sexting Trilogy. What started out as a little post ep blurb turned into a bit more craziness than I expected. Hope you liked it. :D

It was late, really late, but Steve couldn’t sleep. They’d just solved a case and he was still jacked up on adrenaline, which was nothing new, really, except that work had seemed harder lately. Ever since he’d let Danny know where he stood over steak and beer he’d been a bit more on edge. It had been a couple of weeks, but other than the occasional pondering look from both of them, on the surface it had seemed like nothing had happened.

Steve stood in his backyard and stared up at the stars as he sipped at a beer, much like he had that fateful night. He knew he’d promised not to push, but the not knowing was really starting to take its toll. Steve was a man of action, and this sitting back and waiting thing was starting to grate on him a bit.

“Those look like some pretty deep thoughts you’re thinking there, McGarrett.” Danny’s voice cut through his thoughts, startling him slightly, though he didn’t let on. Without a word, Steve turned to look at the man standing near him, barely illuminated by the dim lights he had set up in the yard. He took a moment to wonder just when Danny had gotten there, but realized it really wasn’t all that out of the ordinary.

“This is a surprise,” he replied after a moment. His voice came out low and a bit scratchy, as if he hadn’t used it in awhile.

There was a pause, a sort of pregnant silence filled with all the things both of them wanted to say, but neither of them dared to. They simply stared, each trying to gauge the other’s possible response. Steve was a little surprised when Danny broke first by suddenly but surely walking up to him.

Steve didn’t quite know what to think, or expect as Danny stepped right up to him. He stared down into those bright blue eyes and searched them for some indication that the hope filling up in his chest was warranted.

It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime passed as he stared, wondering what would happen, how this would go, what the possible fall out could be. It really wasn’t like him to think so much. Normally he would’ve taken action long ago, but it was different with Danny, somehow. He was in the midst of trying to figure out why that might be when suddenly, he found his lips pressed to Danny’s. He wasn’t sure who’d made the first move, but once it happened, it really no longer mattered.

The kiss was chased at first, but the second Steve felt Danny’s mouth open beneath his own, he wrapped his right arm around the small of Danny’s back and pulled him in closer as he dragged his tongue against Danny’s bottom lip. He loved the feeling of Danny’s strong chest pressed against him and the hard but pliant mouth beneath his own. Steve couldn’t stifle the soft moan that escaped him as he used his left hand to tilt Danny’s head just a little so he could more easily deepen the kiss.

When they eventually broke for air, Danny looked as stunned as Steve felt. They just stared at each other again for a few second before a huge grin spread across Steve’s face.

“I can’t believe it, I made you speechless,” Steve teased lightly.

“I didn’t see you saying much of anything either, Steven.”

“Yeah, but I’m more the strong, silent type. You’re the ‘talk the guy’s ear off’ type. Much more significant when _you_ don’t say anything.”

Danny huffed and pushed away from Steve, glaring at him, though the look held no real heat. “Don’t make me regret my decision, McGarrett.”

Steve’s face softened and he held out his hand to Danny, wanting to draw him closer again. He knew that Danny was playing, but this was new enough that he didn’t really want to push it. “Okay Danno, no more teasing. I promise.”

“That’s better,” Danny started, but before he could even think of continuing on some sort of rant, Steve pulled him in and kissed him again. This time it was more intense, almost fierce as their mouths connected. Steve felt Danny’s hands run along his waist band and then up under his shirt causing a pleasant little shiver to run down his spine.

He pulled back, ever so slightly, to look down into now dark eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. It almost hurt, Steve wanted him so bad. “How far have you gone before, with a guy.”

“Not far, and not in a very long time,” Danny replied, his voice mostly steady, though whether the quiver he heard was from fear or lust, Steve couldn’t quite say.

Nodding, he grabbed Danny by the hand. “Come on,” he said quickly as he turned and pulled Danny back inside, through the house and to his bedroom.

He could see a level of worry on Danny’s face when they reached their destination, but Steve was quick to place a gentle hand on his cheek and reassuring kiss to his lips. “Trust me,” he said softly as he pulled back from the chaste kiss.

Danny merely nodded in reply and Steve started to wonder if the only place that Danny didn’t talk was the bedroom. If that was the case, he might just have to work at getting some sounds out of his stubborn friend. This was _definitely_ something that he didn’t mind the idea of.

Steve smiled down at Danny before pulling off his own shirt in one fluid motion. He paused for the briefest of moments to take in the appreciative look he got from Danny before he began loosening the tie that habitually hung around Danny’s neck. He took his time, slipping the tie off before systematically working at each button on Danny’s collared t-shirt, making sure to drag his finger tips over increasingly revealed skin. Really, he kind of wanted to just rip the shirt open, but for some reason, there was something more satisfying about taking it slow and watching as he pushed the shirt from his friend’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Now, he’d seen Danny with his shirt off many times in the eight or so months they’d been working together, but the sight still took his breath away. Taking a moment to do some admiring himself, Steve traced a hand down Danny’s well sculpted chest, ghosting over a nipple as he went. He made a mental note of how Danny shivered and arched into the touch. Definitely something he was going to have to try again.

“Come lie with me,” he said then, taking Danny by the hand and leading him over to the bed. He let go and lay down on his back before patting the spot next to him in encouragement. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.” It was almost unnerving, how quiet Danny was, but somehow Steve knew that it didn’t mean this wasn’t going well.

After only the briefest of hesitations, Danny stretched out next to him. Steve took a moment and simply touched. He ran his hand down over Danny’s strong arms and chest and then around to slip up the smooth skin of his back, mapping and noting every gasp, or sigh he heard. Once Danny seemed fairly relaxed, Steve moved his hand down to glide over the still covered but incredibly obvious erection tenting the front of Danny’s pants.

Danny’s eyes flew open at the gentle touch and Steve was pleased to note that the shorter man, instead of making a motion to stop or slow things down, thrust into his hand. Steve slid closer to Danny and kissed him again as he slowly started rubbing at the erection, continually changing the amount of pressure he used.

A steady whine had started to emanate from Danny as he continued to thrust into Steve’s hand, allowing him to pinpoint exactly, almost down to the second, when Danny broke.

“Damnit Steve, don’t make me beg.”

Steve chuckled softly, glad that he finally got Danny to talk. When he’d first met the man, he’d been annoyed with how much he could talk, but now, Steve had to admit, he simply loved the sound of Danny’s voice.

Not that he would ever tell him that.

“Okay, just this once I’ll take it easy on you,” he replied before starting to work on the belt and slacks that stood in his way. Steve deftly managed to undo both the belt and fly before urging Danny to lift his hips so he could push both pants and boxers down. As Danny kicked them the rest of the way off his legs, Steve rid himself of the rest of his own clothes.

And suddenly, just like that, they were both naked. It’s not like Steve hadn’t know where this was heading, hell, he was instigating most of it, but it all just felt so _real_ all of a sudden. He was finally going to get what he’d dreamed of for months. It was almost too good to be true.

Turning on his side to better see Danny, Steve pushed any insecurities that might be lurking from his mind and slid a hand over Danny’s hip. “You are absolutely gorgeous,” he whispered as he gently started to stroke Danny’s cock. Danny gasped and arched into the skin on skin contact. Steve could tell right away that this wasn’t going to last long, but he was really, really okay with that.

They moved closer together, both shifting to face each other fully. Steve adjusted his grip to encompass both of their cocks in his hand and thrust, causing their erections to slide together. His mouth hung open and his eyes closed as pleasure coursed through him. He could hear both of their breathing pick up as they began to thrust together. The soft whimpers Danny was making soon became more discernible as words like ‘please’ and ‘god.’ It was slow and hot and possibly the best sex Steve had ever had.

Danny’s words soon got louder and his thrusts became more erratic, letting Steve know the other man was close to done. Suddenly, Steve wanted to see Danny come more than anything else in the world. Opening his eyes to watch Danny’s face, he tightened his grip and thrust harder, wanting to urge his new lover to the brink faster.

It really didn’t take long, but it was oh so worth it. Pure bliss spread across Danny’s face as come spilled over Steve’s knuckles, and the _sounds_ , the goddamned _sounds_ Danny made were simply too much for Steve to bear. One, two more thrusts and Steve buried his face into Danny’s neck to stifle his own moan as he came.

It took a little bit for their breathing to return to normal and it was a few moments longer before he realized that Danny was slowly stroking his hair as Steve rested his head on the strong chest beneath him. He briefly thought of getting up and finding something to clean them up with, but found that he was really just too damn comfortable to care for the moment.

“Okay, so _that_ was so totally worth that accidental text I sent you,” Danny said suddenly, his voice sounding more relaxed than Steve could ever remember hearing it.

“Indeed it was, Danno. Indeed it was.” Steve smiled at the huff he felt from Danny at the use of his nickname, but was glad to find there was no other resistance.


End file.
